Steampunk
by odvie
Summary: Un petit one-shot sans prétention. Sherlock chute d'un immeuble. La suite à découvrir.


Bonsoir, me voici avec un petit one-shot sans prétention. L'idée m'est venue en me promenant sur deviantart (je suis tombée sur des fanarts dont plusieurs représentant Sherlock et John avec des ailes). J'ai écrit un petit texte mais si d'autres veulent reprendre cette idée pour en faire une fic à part entière, je ne suis pas contre.

Allez bonne lecture!

Steampunk :

Sherlock fut poussé du haut d'un gratte-ciel par le tueur en fuite. Et vu la hauteur, il serait impossible de s'en sortir vivant ! Et le criminel ? Certainement en fuite en train de jubiler...

Et John ? Et ben son colocataire avait tout simplement refusé de l'accompagner, prétextant être trop fatigué pour courir après des criminels. Ce n'était que la troisième fois cette semaine... A croire que les nuits d'été avaient un effet néfaste sur la forme du médecin...

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il aimerait bien avoir John pour l'arrêter et le remonter...

Dans sa chute, il lui sembla voir une forme ailée planer dans le ciel londonien. Était-ce une hallucination due à la vitesse de sa descente vers le sol ? En tout cas la forme replia ses ailes et piqua vers lui aussi rapidement qu'un bombe lâchée d'un avion au dessus d'un champs de bataille. C'était impressionnant à voir, cette forme approchait à toute vitesse et il put distinguer un homme avec des ailes étranges dans le dos et des lunettes d'aviateur sur les yeux. Deux bras le saisirent et les ailes se déployèrent dans des cliquetis métalliques, le faisant immédiatement planer et arrêter la chute.

Sauvé par un être étrange aux ailes métalliques... Sherlock aurait tout vu ce soir... Par contre les ailes... Quel était cet étrange mécanisme ? Il voulut tendre la main pour mieux voir.

« Pas toucher. »

La voix était masculine et familière. Il décida de laisser les ailes de côté et se concentra sur ce qu'il pouvait déduire d'autre sur cet inconnu volant. Il était petit par rapport à lui, mais musclé, il les sentait à travers sa chemise violette. Cette personne était torse nu mais portait un jeans. Les ailes étaient rattachées au dos par un système de courroies et de tiges de métal. Comment faisaient-elles pour bouger ? Ils perdaient de l'altitude progressivement. La lumière des réverbère lui permirent de mieux voir les ailes entièrement faîtes de métal. Elles devaient donner une envergure d'environ cinq mètres cinquante au minimum : elles n'étaient pas déployées au maximum. Combien faisaient-elles entièrement déployées ? Il aimerait bien le savoir. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux tiges de métal qui tenaient les ailes dans le dos et il sentit quelque chose courir le long de la colonne vertébrale, comme si c 'était greffé aux os du dos. Fascinant. Si seulement il pouvait bouger pour mieux voir...

Finalement, ses pieds touchèrent le sol et l'autre homme le lâcha pour reprendre son vol.

Le détective observa avec intérêt son sauveur du soir puis se décida à retourner à Baker Street : trop de choses à gérer pour ce soir. Il devait réfléchir à tout ça.

« John ? »

Le blond leva la tête de son journal et lança un regard étonné au brun. Sherlock semblait... euphorique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

« Un problème Sherlock ? Le criminel a été arrêté ?

-Il s'est enfui, mais je sais où le trouver et... faut que je réfléchisse ! »

Il s'installa immédiatement sur son sofa et se mit en position de méditation. Le médecin eut un petit rire et monta dans sa chambre sans faire trop de bruit.

Une fois dans la pièce, il enleva sa chemise dévoilant son dos nu dont des morceaux de métal formaient comme une armure articulée sur sa colonne vertébrale. Ensuite, il lança un regard amusé à une paire d'ailes métalliques attachées par un harnais de cuir et de métal.

« Sacré Sherlock. Il est même capable de gâcher mon plaisir de sortir mes ailes Steampunk. »

Il regarda rapidement sa porte pour être sûr que le détective n'entre pas dans la pièce et enfila le harnais et les membres de métal se greffèrent tout seul aux morceaux sur la colonne. Les ailes s'agitèrent toutes seules et se replièrent dans son dos.

« Allez Sherlock, bonne réflexion. Moi, je vais faire un tour. »

Ce qu'il ne vit pas lorsqu'il survola la rue, ce furent les yeux brillants du détective qui l'observaient bouger dans le ciel nocturne.

Sherlock se dit que John allait avoir beaucoup d'explications à fournir au retour, mais d'un côté il était très fier de son colocataire : ce dernier l'avait sauvé d'une chute mortelle, et lui avait également fourni une nouvelle idée.

Combien de temps avant que le blond ne cède à son ami qui voulait à tout prix faire un nouveau tour dans les airs ?


End file.
